Tea, Chocolate and Inner Thoughts
by May000
Summary: There's more going on in Tamaki's head than meets the eye.


Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is the property of Bisco Hatori.

AN: My first Ouran story, so it's kind of an exercise writing from Tamaki's point of view.

Chocolate, Tea and Inner Thoughts

It's pretty. The material is the finest that money could buy, the seams are invisible and the colours have been perfectly picked to bring out the gold of his hair and shining blue of his eyes. It fits his lithe form so perfectly. Everything always does. And for the others as well – not a stitch of clothing ever looks untoward on any of them.

The air was thick with the usual anticipation.

"Welcome…" He said, as the door opened.

Of course, not all of them demanded perfection all the time. There was one among them who would be satisfied as long as her clothes were clean, decent and fitted.

The group of five or six girls who had arrived all seem to blush in unison, their cream skirts rustling as they moved into the room.

"Ladies…we give you our time, only in the meagre hope that you may grant us with your glorious presence." A lowering of the eyelashes and a sweeping of the hand.

But Haruhi must at least be honoured to be able to wear such clothing. She wouldn't ever see so much as a thread of the clothes she was wearing that day, otherwise.

He took the hand of one of the ladies. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyouya discretely check the girls' names off of some list. Or maybe write them down.

"My dear, would it be the rose tea that you favour so much, today?" He said, his voice sweetly mellifluous. The girl lowered her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Tamaki, you _remembered._" She gasped.

Haruhi was really only doing it to pay off her debt, though, wasn't she? A pure creature such as her wouldn't ever abandon such a task. But that wasn't the only reason she was there, was it?

"Of course." He breathed. "How could I not remember when you yourself remind me of a rose."

"_Oh, Tamaki."_

But why else would she stay? Did she not like him?

He guided the flustered females over to a table besides the window, already arranged with an antique tea-set, decorated with painted roses. The session was picking up, now, with each host skilfully entertaining his own crowd.

Did Haruhi like him? He hadn't given her reason not to, but…members of his own family didn't like him.

Five sets of bright, well-bred eyes watched him avidly as he poured the tea, watching its burgundy heat swirl into the cups.

Of course _they_ liked him. But he made them like him. That was his looks, his charm. Perhaps…

"This tea is delicious," said one of the girls, holding it delicately in her manicured hands.

"We also have chocolate imported straight from Belgium, my dears." He said.

No, it wasn't true that that was all he had. He was the possible heir to a grand fortune, after all. Including a house he wasn't allowed in, being an illegitimate halfer.

"But, Tamaki, chocolate will make me fat!" Cooed another of the girls, her pretty mouth contorted in an expression of worry.

"But, beautiful flower, that only means that there will be more of you." He replied, before looking away with his head in his hands. "Oh, you've caught me! It is but my own selfishness."

Had he a brother, then he wouldn't have been there. He'd have been back in France. With his Mother, but with no means of support to support her health. At least, this way…she could live.

One of the girls surrounding him tentatively took a chocolate from the open box, and bit into it.

"Oh, Tamaki." She gasped. "It's _delicious_!"

Tamaki took another of the chocolates and popped it nimbly into the mouth of another of the girls, to her upmost pleasure.

But then, that was just one of these complications. Tamaki had things to offer, things to do. And he had the Host Club to his name.

The girls were now picking more enthusiastically at the candies. Tamaki watched them, and took a sip of his own tea.

And it was a beautiful thing, even as his right to the Suoh legacy hung in the balance. But how long would it last for?

How long would Haruhi stay for? Would any of them stay with him if it was decided that he would no longer have the inheritance? Why did they stay with him.

Tamaki smoothed his trademark smile over his face, equal parts innocent and devilish. He'd keep doing that in the meantime. He may as well be content, even if sometimes he had to pretend.


End file.
